


The Hidden Heir

by FluffyBunny77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daphne is a great mother, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry loves his children, Harry tries to fix his mistakes, He will be forgiven, Infidelity, Minimum Harry Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBunny77/pseuds/FluffyBunny77
Summary: Gabriel Greengrass was born and raised in France. He is charming and cunning. When his mother decides to go back to her homeland, Gabriel has to change schools and go to Hogwarts. He thinks it’s gonna be a bore, but secrets will arise and loyalties will be tested.





	1. The Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is not the best and might change later.

When Harry had an affair with Daphne, it didn’t mean he stopped loving Ginny. He loved her with all his heart, and she will always hold a special place in his life. His affair with Daphne just happened, and he did not love her. Daphne was an Unspeakable who got partnered up with him. Usually, Unspeakables kept to themselves, but the case that she was assigned was about the Death Eaters that were never caught after the war. These types of cases would usually go to the Aurors Department, but these Death Eaters are very dangerous and deadly. So the Ministry of Magic chose one of their best Unspeakables, which was Daphne, and one of their best Aurors, which was Harry.

  
They spent a lot of time together during this case, and there was a strong sexual attraction between them. He tried to ignore it, but couldn't. It didn’t help that Daphne was very attractive with her curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. The first time it happened was when they were at the bar. They got a lead about the Death Eaters, and the lead was a bartender who, obviously, worked at a bar. They went to go get information from the witness, so they went under a disguise so they wouldn’t alarm anyone. At the bar, they drank too much and got very drunk. One thing led to another, and they slept together. Harry vowed and said that it will never happen again. However, that’s not what happened, and they slept together many more times. The result of this affair was unexpected.

  
“What do you mean you're pregnant,” Harry asked while running his fingers through his hair. He never meant for this to happen and Daphne being pregnant with his child was definitely not the plan. Ginny was pregnant with their first child, and he did not want to tell her. They could get a divorce, and he loved her. He couldn’t go to his friends for help, they would be disappointed with him, and demand him to tell Ginny.

  
“It’s exactly as I said,” Daphne responded while drinking her tea. He glanced at her and noticed that she looked like the pureblood she was raised to be. She was calm and collected, but he could see her glowing with happiness.

  
“You can’t keep the baby Daphne,” Harry said. He was stressed and wasn’t thinking straight. That’s probably why, later on, he would regret the words he would say to her. All he could think about right now is that nobody could know about the baby. “I’m married and Ginny’s pregnant. I love her. What happened between us was a mistake. The baby was a mistake.”

  
He saw Daphne tense up, and anger appearing in her eyes. “I’m keeping the baby Potter. I’m not asking for your permission, and the only reason I told you was because you're are the father.”

  
Now it was Harry’s turn to be angry. “Are you trying to ruin my marriage, Daphne. You know that if anyone ever found out about our affair, my life would be ruined,” Harry spat out angrily. Maybe it was his anger clouding his vision that caused him to say, “Do you want money, Daphne? Is that what you want. How much money would you want to not tell anyone about this affair and to abort the baby.” He realized his mistake and regretted those words immediately when Daphne slapped him across the face. He saw her face and could see the anger and hurt. She was trying to hide it, but he could still tell.

  
“I don’t need your money Potter,” Daphne hissed as she stood up. “But I can see that you don’t want this baby. I’ll get an abortion as you wish, but never look for me again.”

  
She turned around and apparate out of there. At that time, Harry felt relief flood through him as he registered her words. The relief of Ginny not knowing about this incident. But the relief was also overpowering the guilt. The guilt that he just ordered his child to be killed. It never crossed his mind that Daphne might have been lying about the abortion. She would keep the baby and one of Harry’s biggest regrets would be not watching his child grow up.


	2. Little Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne’s thoughts about the affair and unexpected pregnancy. Five year time skip, Gabriel is starting his first day of Primary School.

Daphne knew that she had a very slim chance of getting pregnant ever since she was in her teenage years. She had all those years to come to terms that she wouldn’t be able to have a child of her own. It hurt and broke her heart that she wouldn’t be able to hear the word mother from her own flesh and blood. However, she knew there were other options such as adoption. Even though she couldn’t give her own child love, she could give it to another child that needs it.

Years later, when Daphne was 23 years old she had an affair with Harry Potter, the savior of the wizardly world. At first, there were no romantic feelings between them, but after a while, Daphne fell in love. Their relationship was just pleasure, but they worked together as partners and he was just so charming. Their time as partners was enough for her to fall in love. Nevertheless, Harry did not love her back. She knew his heart belonged to Ginny. Even though she knew that she still had hope that he will love her back one day. Therefore, she continued sleeping with him in hopes that something would come out of this relationship.

A couple months into this affair, Daphne fell ill. Whenever she got a sniff of food, she had a strange desire to vomit. She started to have strong cravings for disgusting food combinations and her breasts felt so tender and swollen. Daphne is not stupid. She knew what these signs were implicating. However, she dared not to get her hopes up. When the vomiting became too much, she decided to seek a doctor to either confirm her suspicions or crush her hope. When she got her results back, Daphne was ecstatic. She was pregnant and she was going to be a mother!

Telling Harry was probably one of the hardest things she’s ever done. She didn’t know how he would react. Would he cry in joy or would he lash out at her in anger? She, no matter how naive, thought that he would leave Ginny and be with her. However, her fear became a reality. He didn’t want the child. He told her to get of it. What was Daphne suppose to do? She lied and agreed, but left to France to protect her precious child. He broke her heart, but at the same time, he gave her, her greatest gift.

Now, five years later, she knew she made the right choice. Daphne Greengrass can proudly say that she is the luckiest mother on Earth. Her little angel, Gabriel, is her life. With his curly blonde hair that he inherited from her and his emerald green eyes that he inherited from his father, he is the most adorable kid anyone’s seen. He’s always happy and has a smile on his face. Even at a young age, he is brilliant and always excels at everything he does. He has a strong magical core and he is very charming. All the people he meets, he has them wrapped around his finger in no time.

Today is a special day though. Today is Gabriel's first day of primary school and he couldn’t be any more excited. Daphne, on the other hand, has never been this nervous in her life. This is the first time that she will be away from him for more than an hour. She’ll admit that she is a little overprotective. Gabriel is her only child, so she would obviously worry. However, today is a special day and she had to make sure that she would not ruin it with tears. She made sure to take many pictures of him. After all, these were precious memories.  
Daphne apparated a few blocks away from the school since it was a muggle school they were going to. She might’ve been a pureblood, but her family is neutral and her parents sent her to a muggle school. Her parents wanted her to see the development of the muggle world and how far they’ve gone. She benefited greatly from it and wanted to give Gabriel that opportunity as well. So, her and Gabriel walked those few blocks.

“Gabriel,” Daphne started gently, “When you go to school you have to make sure to never talk about magic, okay?”

Gabriel nodded, make his curly hair bounce adorably. “Okay, no talk about magic.”

“Make sure to listen to your teacher and don’t get into trouble,” Daphne said.

“Okay mummy,” Gabriel responded with a wide smile and shining eyes.

Daphne smiled and saw that they were in front of the school.

“I love you, Gabriel,” Daphne said as she pulled him into a hug and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. “Make sure you have fun and make lots of friends.”  
Gabriel gave her a big wet kiss on her cheek. “Love you too mummy,” he said and went inside the school.

Daphne could only smile and wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want your thoughts on who Harry should end up with. Should Ginny forgive him for this affair or should he end up with Daphne. Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for giving this story a try.


End file.
